When a Path becomes the Journey
by RajviTheMostAdorableCouple
Summary: Content will be a bit bold in the preceding Chapters.. A special note for author "LOVELYN.S"
1. Chapter 1

_**When a Path becomes the journey**_

 **Rajat** :- Please Purvi jab tumhe mujhpe bharosa hi nai hai toh tumse baat karne ka koi fayda nai hai baat karne ka..

 **Purvi** :- Rajat aisi baat nai hai mai toh bas..please mujhe galat mat samjho..

As soon as she was to complete her sentence he had already left the place….

He was driving with a high swiftness as he was way much hurted with her words he was HARSH enough that he would even dart the people on his way but hopefully that did not happen he with a thrash parked his car and entered the place where people find their "Maximum Pleasure" that is.. "The Bar" Drinks were gulped by him one after another so as to forget about the incident.

Should I continue or not.  
Suggestions required

 _ **Regards**_

 _ **RajviTheMostAdorableCouple :-***_


	2. Chapter 2

Few years ago….Rajat had proposed Purvi. They had been in a relationship for a long time. Finall they got "Married" and started living a comforting life.

At Present :: { At the Bar}

Rajat :- Purvi ne pata nai aisa kyun kiya.. mujhpe I mean mujhpe usne bharosa nai kiya…

Here At RajVis Residence

Purvi's POV :- I am sorry Rajat but mai kya karun tumpe shaq karna toh nai chahti but krna pad raha hai..afterall mai apni duy se bhi toh nai bhah skti na

Midnight 2.00 am Rajat returned home he was not in his senses. He entered their Bedroom and saw Purvi working. Purvi too looked at him but kinda ignored him he lost his temper. He held her by her arm and dashed her on the bed and threw her Laptop away . Purvi slapped him

Purvi :- Rajat how dare you. Itni peety hi kyun h jab sambhali nahi jaati.

Rajat just kept looking at her. Purvi felt bad she held his face in her Palms and directly looked into his eyes. She initiated with the Kiss. She unbuttoned his Shirt and wildly Started kissing him. Rajat was least interested and tried to separate and also succeeded. He took the laptop which he had thrown just few minutes before and placed it on the table and he signaled her to carry on with her work.  
Purvi held his hand.

Purvi :- Rajat I am Sorry. Please forgive me.

Rajat without saying a word just left. He moved toward the guest room and slept.

Here Purvi cried a bit and focused onto her work.

Next Morning Rajvi left for bureau.

In the Bureau..

Purvi received a call from headquarters. She walked towards the ACP's Cabin and granted a permission for something. After a while a bunch of people turned up in the bureau. A chief his Officers and a Secretary " Alia"{ which was madly in love with Rajat}

The Chief :- So Purvi start karein. ?

Purvi :- Sure sir.. ACP sie humein appke officer Mr. Rajat Singhania se kuch baatein karni hain hope you will allow us.

ACP unwillingly allowed them and showed the way towards the interrogation room. As Purvi was anout to enter the room Alia called her back. She turned towards Alia

Alia :- Arey Purvi voh tum appni wedding ring mujhe dedo voh kya hai na mai nai chahti interrogation ke vaqt tumhe ye yaad aaye ki "Rajat tmhara Pati hai" you see isse tummhiko assan hogi

The Chief :- haan Purvi Alia bilkul sahi keh rahi hai

Purvi unwillingly gave her ring and proceeded towards the room where Rajat was waiting for her.

Purvi :- So Mr. Singhania baataiye yeh baatiye ki app 22nd July ko kahan thy I mean kya kr rhe thy.

Rajat :- Miss. Rohra mai 22nd july ko "Aapni wife" ke saath quality time spend kar raha tha.. Amd please ab ye maat puchiyega ki kya "Personal moments" you see.

Purvi:- uss raat appko ek phone call aaya if I am not wrong. Kya app bata sakte hai ki vo call kiska tha?

Rajat :- Mujhe meri childhood friend Sukirti ka phone call aaya tha uski Married life mai kuch problemschal rahi hai bas isiliye.

Purvi :- Ohh so uske baad kya hua ? I mean I want all those details.

Rajat :- uske baad mai Sukirti se milne gaya.

Purvi :- jahan tak muje yaad ha app appne informer se milne gaye thy milne gaye thy right..

Rajat :- nahi mai Sukirti se hi milne gaya tha.

Purvi(with tears) :- toh appne muhse uss raat juth kyun bola Rajat

Rajat ( angrily) :- None of your Business

Purvi :- You can't talk to me like this Rajat.

Rajat:- and you can't get into my Personal life like this Miss. Rohra.

He banged his hands on the table and angrily left. While leaving he said ACP

Rajat :- Sir I am Sorry but I can't handle this anymore. Mujhe isse koi farak nai padega agar app mujhe suspend bhi karlein toh.

At Rajvi's Residence

Rajat handed over an envelope to Purvi. Purvi opened the envelope and with watery eyes looked at him.

Purvi :- Rajat ye Divorce. Kya hai ye sab ? itni si baat ke liye Divorce 3 saal ka relationship tum yun iss tarah tod doge..?

Rajat :- Haan Purvi kyunki " _**The things that hurt you even in an inadequate amount I prefer leaving them..I am sure that will make m a coward but surely the happiness I would get would be barely understood by rest of the people**_ " _**. [ A/N This line is taken from**_ _ **"Lovelyn.S"**_ _ **'s story**_ _ **"LOVE HURTS"**_ _ **it was said by your Dad. Hpe u wnt mind me addin this! Simply Loved the line**_ ]

Saying this Rajat left the place and Purvi kept looking at the Divorce papers.

Purvi :- Kyun.. Kyun aisa hi hota hai jab bhi mai kuch aacha karna chahti hun kuch bura kyunho jata hai mere sath . Nahi mai aisa ni hone dungi. Chahe kuch bhi ho jaye mai Rajat ko appne se dur nai jaane dungi.

A/N :- Hi Lovenly.S I am Divya I personally don't knw u bt wuld love to I tried cntactin u bt u were unavailable . Would love an interaction with u. I wish I culd talk to you once I just loved what your Dad said. Probabably a "Reality Check" very True I must say!

 _ **And all those who reviewed thankew soo much!  
keep reviewing !  
**_


End file.
